


Untitled

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Readers cousin is getting married and she doesn’t have a date.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Come here.” + “No, you’re gonna hit me.” and “Did you kiss me just to stop me from leaving?”

“You can’t show up to her wedding alone, Y/N,” your best friend Trisha said as you paced her room.

This was something that you knew already. You knew you shouldn’t have checked ‘Plus One’ on your card, but damn you were tired of everyone just assuming that you were single. You were, but damn, couldn’t you just pretend for once?

“I know, I know, T,” you groaned as you flopped onto her bed. “I don’t know why I said that I was gonna bring someone, I just thought that maybe I would have someone to bring.”

“Y/N, why don’t you just not go?” Trisha offered. She hated seeing you stress over anything, especially this.

“And be ridiculed by my family for the rest of my life? Yeah, that’s what I want,” you deadpanned.

Your cousins’ wedding was in 3 days, and you still didn’t have a date, not for lack of trying though. You’d spent the last 3 months trying, and failing, to find a date to this wedding and it was tearing you apart. Your cousin would never let you live it down if you showed up to her wedding alone, especially when you said that you wouldn’t be. You and your cousin had a ‘Love/Hate’ relationship with each other and it’s been that way ever since y'all were little. After a drunken night together, you realized that she had everything you wanted, and you had everything she wanted. She was a mother, about to be a wife, siblings, a loving relationship, and loved by everyone she met, whereas you were the opposite. As much as you wanted to be a mother and a wife, life hadn’t blessed you with that yet and you grew up an only child, the only one in your entire family. when you were young, you had begged your parents to have more kids, but they never did. And your relationships never lasted more than a month. The men and women you dated never stayed attracted to you for long, and people seemed to just tolerate you now.

“You know,” Trisha said as she scrolled through Instagram. “M’Baku would do anything for you.”

“Unfortunately M’Baku is in Wakanda right now, and he wouldn’t do anything for me,” you stated. “I wouldn’t ask him to do this.”

“Girl bye,” Trisha said rolling her eyes. “First of all, that man would do anything for you, he’s practically in love with you, and secondly-”

“He is not in love with me,” you denied.

“Oh-kayyyy,” Trisha teased. “I was born in the morning, but not this morning. Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean that no one else can’t see it. And since you’ve been madly in love with him for what, five years now, I say now it’s time for you to make your move.”You pouted, “It has not been five years. It’s been six.”

“And that’s supposed to be better?” Trisha laughed.

“Whatever. Secondly what?”

Trisha quirked her eyebrows, obviously confused about what you were talking about. “Oh, and secondly, he is most definitely not in Wakanda right now.” she turned her phone showing you M’Baku’s Instagram page. He was definitely not in Wakanda right now, and damn he looked good. He was standing outside of a familiar house next to your other friend’s brother, they both had huge smiles on their faces. 

“Is that Bri’s house?” you asked snatching the phone away from Trisha. Bri was your other best friend and M’Baku was best friends with her brother. The five of y'all became close during college and have been that way ever since.

“Yup,” Trisha said popping the ‘p’.

“Well, that’s nice,” you mumbled handing her back her phone. You were a little upset because you had just talked to him a few days ago. Why didn’t he tell you that he was going to be here?

“Are you mad?” Trisha taunted.

“Why would I be mad? He’s a grown man, he can do whatever he wants to do.” Hell yeah you were mad, he could have at least told you that he was gonna be in your city.

“Aww, that’s so cute! Come on, let’s go over.” Trisha hopped off her bed and headed towards the door.

You followed, “Nah, I think I’m just gonna head home.”

“Really?” she was disappointed. 

“Yeah.” You grabbed your things and headed towards the door with her. You lived right down the street, and you need some time to think, so you told her that you were going to walk. You could tell that she was disappointed, but you just needed some time alone.

On your walk home, you seriously thought about just not going to your cousin’s wedding. You could deal with the taunting that was sure to follow. So deep in your thoughts, you weren’t paying attention to where you were going and tripped over someone’s foot as you walked up the stairs to your house.

“Bruh, why you sitting on my steps?” you grumbled as you straightened yourself up placing your hand on the banister on your right.

“I’m sorry, my dear Y/N, I thought you saw me,” a deep voice responded.

You froze, your hand gripping the banister tighter. You knew that voice, you’d heard to that voice almost every day for the past six years. You lifted your head and took a step down, putting more distance between the two of you. You couldn’t believe that he was here, right in front of you.

“M’Baku?” you whispered.

He smirked before reaching towards you and pulling you onto his lap. “I missed you, Y/N,” he said as he held you close to him. Both of your legs were hanging over his left thigh and your torso was twisted so that you were facing him. You hated sitting on his lap, mainly because you barely fit, but he always pulled you on top of him despite your objections. Growing up with thick thighs and wide hips made you hesitant when it came to things like that.

You hadn’t seen him since he decided to go back to Wakanda two years ago. Even though the two of you talked every day, it wasn’t the same as having your M’Baku here with you. You were upset with him the day he left for Wakanda, and almost didn’t go to see him off, but you knew you would regret it if you didn’t. The two of you had been through so much together in the four years that you’d known each other, and you didn’t want to throw it all away over your feelings being hurt.

“What are you doing here, M’Baku? And why didn’t you tell me that you were coming?” you asked lightly slapping his arm. “I talked to you like two days ago, and you didn’t say anything about coming back here.”

“I wanted to surprise you, woman,” he laughed, his face becoming even more handsome when the smile graced his features. “And I left some things there that I need back home.”

“Oh, well, do you wanna come in? How long have you been sitting out here?” you asked as you stood and watched as he followed suit. Just standing three steps higher than him, you were able to look him in the eyes. You smiled and touched his cheek, “It’s good to see you, M’Baku.”

He smiled and followed you into your house, “I got here about 10 minutes before you did and decided to wait until you got here.”

“But you visited Bri and Tre before me? I’m hurt,” you fake pouted. “And here I thought you were here to surprise me. Oh, sorry about the mess. My cousin is getting married this weekend and she decided to take over our house instead of hers. You want something to drink?”

He chuckled and stepped over your cousin’s hand-made table decorations, “I’ll get it, you go put your stuff down.” 

M’Baku headed straight towards your kitchen, quickly making himself at home and pouring himself a drink. “Y/N,” he called from the kitchen. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing, why? What’s up?” you asked entering the kitchen and smiling as he turned to face you.

“Do you want to go to dinner with me? There’s someone that I want you to meet.”

“And who might that be?” you asked cocking your head to the side.

“Just a friend from back home. He’s been wanting to meet you for some time now,” he answered.

You watched him, and he looked nervous, M’Baku was never nervous. Well, you’d never seen him nervous before.

“When do you want to go?”

“Reservations are at 7,” his voice boomed as he scooped you up into a hug and twirled you around causing you to laugh.

“Put me down!! You know I hate being picked up,” you laughed as you squirmed in his arms.

“Yes, but you love me, so, therefore, I am allowed to pick you up.”

“That logic makes no sense,” you shook your head. “Now, put me down before I change my mind.”

“My dear Y/N, you wouldn’t break my heart like that, now would you?” he smirked.

“I will if you don’t put me down,” you glared. “I hate when you do this, M’Baku. Please put me down, I’m too heavy for you to hold like this.”

His eyebrows knit together, he was clearly about to argue with you. “M’Baku, please just put me down,” you begged.

He sighed but did as you requested, and you took a couple of steps back realizing the awkward tension in the room. “I’m sorry, I just don’t like to be picked up.”

M’Baku smiled, and it didn’t reach his eyes, “Don’t worry about it, my Y/N. I’ll be back at 6:30 to pick you up.” he turned to leave.

“Wait, you don’t have to leave just yet,” you said as he headed towards the door. “I haven’t seen you in 2 years, stay.” You reached for his arm, halting his movements, “Please.”

“Y/N, it’s 4:30 right now, I’m sure you’d like some time to get ready? And I have to get ready,” he laughed. “I’ll be back before you know it.” he hugged you once more and walked outside to his car. How did you not see his car when you walked home? You waved to him as he pulled away and pulled out your phone and called Trisha.

“Girl,” you said after she picked up the phone. “Are you by Bri?”

“Yeah, I’m here!” Bri yelled. “Is your future husband still there?” 

You laughed, “No he’s not and he is not my future husband. Why didn’t you tell me that he was here? I had to find out through Instagram.”

“That man is your future husband, we all know it. Just accept it,” Trisha laughed.

“He told me not to say anything. And I didn’t know until he showed up at my house this morning,” Bri admitted. “So, what did y'all talk about?”

“He wants to take me out to dinner to meet someone. He’s going to pick me up in like 2 hours!” you were excited but nervous. You missed spending time with M’Baku since he left, and you were glad that he wanted to spend time with you as well.

“Girl, why are you still talking to us?” Bri yelled into the phone.

“Go get ready for your man!” Trisha yelled at the same time.

“He’s not my man!” you defended.

“But you want him to be. Don’t you?” Bri laughed.

You didn’t respond. 

“See, I told you! Just tell him how you feel. Or invite him to the wedding, you know he’ll say yes,” Bri reasoned.

“Bye y'all.”

“Send us pictures!!!” Trisha yelled before you hung up the phone.

________________________________________

 

You were glad M’Baku gave you 2 hours to get ready because that’s exactly how long it took for you to get ready. You chose to wear one of your favorite black dresses with a pair of simple black flats. You knew M’Baku was going to take you somewhere fancy, that’s just how he was. You weren’t sure what to do with your hair, so you decided to just leave it how it was, in two puffs on top of your head. All you had to do was fix your edges. While snapping a few quick pictures on snapchat and sending them to Bri and Trisha, you heard knocking at the front door. Taking one last look in the mirror, you grabbed your clutch and headed for the door. When you opened the door, M’Baku was standing there waiting for you.

 

“Ready?” he asked when you opened the screen door. He watched as you stepped out of the house and locked the door. He offered you his arm and helped you down the stairs to his car where he opened your door for you and walked around to his side and started the car.

“I’m glad that you’re coming out with me tonight, Y/N,” M’Baku said breaking the silence after a few minutes. “It really means a lot to me.”

“Any time,” you smiled. “I’m so glad you’re back. I know we talked all the time, but there’s nothing like talking to you face to face, ya know?”

M’Baku smiled and grabbed your hand and brought it up to his lips. He placed a small kiss on your knuckles before replying, “I feel the same way.”

“Why are you so nervous, Y/N?” M’Baku quirked his eyebrows at you.

“I don’t know, who is this friend that you want me to meet?” you finally asked.

“Just a friend and his fiancée. Nothing to get too worked up over,” he answered vaguely.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was comfortable. M’Baku hummed along to the music on the radio, and you smiled at finally having your best friend back. When you arrived at the restaurant, you were struck by how beautiful it was. You’d driven past it many times, but you’d never been this close to it. 

Seeing just how beautiful this place was, you became a little nervous. Sensing your apprehension, M’Baku wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his side and the two of you headed in.

“M’Baku!” the two of you heard and turned to face the newcomer. The man you encountered was very handsome. Almost as tall as M’Baku, thin, and very familiar.

“T’Challa!” M’Baku responded.“Wait, what? You brought me to meet King T’Challa? I didn’t know the two of you were friends,” you whispered harshly to M’Baku who just smiled down at you and walked over to greet his friend.

“Kuhle ukukubona, mhlobo,” M’Baku announced to his friend. You smiled as the two embraced each other. “Ah, Nakia, ndiyabulela kuba nokuza!” he said as he turned to the beautiful woman standing next to T’Challa.

“Any time,” she replied. “And this must be the lovely Y/N you’ve told us so much about.”

“Where are my manners? Y/N,” M’Baku said, pulling you up next to him. “This is my good friend T’Challa, and his fiancée, Nakia.” You stuck out your hand and T’Challa grasped it and pulled you into a tight hug.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N. M’Baku here never shuts up about you,” T’Challa said as he pulled away from the hug.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” you said, your voice much quieter than normal.

“Hello, Y/N,” Nakia said pulling you into a hug. “I feel like I’ve known you for a very long time now.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s take our seats now,” M’Baku said pulling you away from Nakia causing her to laugh.

Dinner was actually a lot of fun, conversation flowed easily, and you had a lot of laughs. Nakia was a lovely woman, and you could see why any man would want her. You could also see just how much Nakia and T’Challa loved each other.

“So, Y/N. M’Baku here tells me that you’re attending a wedding this weekend,” T’Challa stated.

“I am. My cousin is getting married, but I might not go,” you admitted.

“Why not?” Nakia asked.

“I don’t have a date and I really don’t want to attend this wedding alone,” you laughed. “I’ve wasted enough time trying to find someone, but no one has stuck around long enough.”

“That’s nonsense! M’Baku, weren’t you just telling me that your weekend was free?” T’Challa replied, smirking at M’Baku.

“I couldn’t ask him to give up a whole day like that on such short notice,” you replied turning to face M’Baku, who was glaring at T’Challa.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Nakia replied, her eyes twinkling. “Would you M’Baku?”

He was silent for a few moments, his eyes flicking between T’Challa and Nakia, before he spoke, “I wouldn’t mind at all, Y/N.”

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to if you don’t want to,” you said.

“Y/N, I love spending time with you,” he said turning to face you. “I would love to be your date to your cousin’s wedding.”

You smiled and threw your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, “Thank you so much!” you couldn’t contain your excitement and it showed for the rest of the evening. Not only were you going to the wedding, you were going with the man that you’d been in love with for the past six years. 

You smiled for the rest of the evening, not believing what was happening. You were sad to part ways with T’Challa and Nakia but wished them well.

“Hopefully I’ll see you soon,” you gushed as you hugged them goodbye.

“I’m sure you will,” Nakia responded, squeezing you one last time before heading over to M’Baku.

“It was really nice to meet you, Y/N,” T’Challa said as he stepped in front of you. “I’m glad M’Baku has someone like you in his life.

You smiled, you could feel your face heating up at the compliment. 

“You should tell him how you feel,” he continued.

“What do you mean?”

“That you’re in love with him,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“How did you know? Is it that obvious?” you whispered.

“Only to those that know what to look for. But don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” he winked before pulling you into another hug. “And the fact that you didn’t deny it only confirmed it for me.”

You groaned when he released you, “This is so embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing?” you heard M’Baku’s voice from behind you.

“Nothing. are you ready to go?” he nodded and the two of you headed towards the car. The drive back to your place was a little awkward. M’Baku seemed a little tense.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” you whispered. You thought he hadn’t heard you and were about to repeat yourself when he spoke.

“Do you not want me to come?” his voice was flat, and he seemed to be a little hurt.

“I do want you to come, you just seem a little apprehensive. That’s all,” you said hoping that you hadn’t ruined anything.

He sighed, “I’m just thinking about something that Nakia wants me to do.”

“What does she want you to do?”

“It’s nothing,” he responded before flipping on the radio.

You watched him hoping that whatever Nakia asked of him wouldn’t ruin his mood too much. When he got to your house he walked you to your door and waited for you to unlock it.

“Do you wanna come in?” you asked hoping that he would say yes. He stared at you and brought his hand up to your cheek, gently running his thumb along your bottom lip. You stared at him, wide-eyed and whispered his name. He leaned in slowly, his eyes glazing over with something you’d never seen before from him. You tilted your head up, giving him direct access to your lips, and you closed your eyes and waited. And waited. And waited. What was he waiting for? Your eyes flew open when M’Baku tilted your head back down and kissed your forehead.

“M’Baku, what-”

“I’ll see you at the wedding. Text me the info and I’ll see you there’” he took a step back and waited.

“I’m sorry if I did anything wrong,” you whispered.

“You didn’t, I just have a lot on my mind,” he responded. “Go on and head in, I’ll text you when I get back to the hotel.”

You pouted, you wanted him to come in, you wanted to spend more time with him. “Ok,” you relented. “Goodnight,” you whispered as you walked through the front door. You couldn’t believe how this night had ended. You were sure he was going to kiss you just then. Why did T’Challa want you to tell him that you were in love with him when he clearly didn’t feel the same. You pulled out your phone and sent him the location and a picture of your dress just in case he wanted to match you and you headed to the shower.

________________________________________

It was the day of the wedding and you hadn’t heard anything from M’Baku since he let you know that he had made it to the hotel. You were a bit worried that he wouldn’t show up, but you were going to go just in case he did. 

You caught a ride to the ceremony with a couple of your cousins and their dates hoping that yours wasn’t going to stand you up. when you arrived, you scanned the parking lot hoping to see his car. You didn’t, and your heart sunk at the possibility that he wouldn’t show. There were only 30 minutes left until the ceremony started and you wanted to get a good seat. You entered and quickly spotted some of your cousins that you hadn’t seen in a while, so you headed over to them. after exchanging hugs with each other, there was still some time until the ceremony started, so you scrolled through your phone and took pictures with your cousins to post on Snapchat and Instagram.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice asked from beside you.

“Nope, it’s all…” you smiled when you turned and faced the newcomer. “M’Baku! I’m so glad you came!” your day had brightened up when you saw who it was.

“So you were just going to give my seat away, hmm?” he teased.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you were coming,” you admitted.

“Y/N,” he said grabbing your chin and turning you to face him. “I would never break my promise to you. Do you understand?”

You nodded and opened your mouth to ask him something. 

“Shh, the ceremony is starting,” he said with a smile on his face. The ceremony was beautiful, and you were so happy for your cousin. You rode with M’Baku to the reception, which was a 5-minute drive from the ceremony. You had so many questions, but you didn’t want to ruin his mood, so you kept silent. The reception hall was decorated beautifully, and you knew it would be since you helped decorate it. It was nice seeing the finished product of something you worked really hard on. As you waited for the reception to begin, you introduced M’Baku to your family many of whom were actually surprised that you managed to actually bring some. When the bride and groom arrived, you headed back to your table.

Once everyone had eaten, it was time to party. You were ready to dance and you hoped that M’Baku was ready too. When your favorite slow song came on, you grabbed his hand and headed to the dancefloor. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped your hands around his neck and the two of you swayed to the music.

“I feel like this is going to end soon,” you whispered.

He sighed, “It is, I have to go back home soon.”

“I don’t want you to leave again,” you admitted, it was now or never. “I’m in love with you.”

He didn’t respond, and your heart clenched. Maybe you should have kept this to yourself.

“I know, that’s why I have to leave. That’s why I left in the first place,” he finally answered.

You pulled away from him and glared, “Who says stuff like that?” you asked in a huff before you fled from the room. He watched you leave before following you out the door.

“Y/N, wait!” he called, but you didn’t listen. You kept walking, not knowing where you were going, and you didn’t stop when you heard him calling behind you. His legs were much longer so you knew he would catch you in no time. How could he say something like that? Why would he say something like that? This man was so frustrating. You stopped walking when you found a park bench and you waited for him to catch up.

“Y/N,” you heard but you didn’t respond. “Y/N, listen you didn’t let me finish. There was a better way for me to handle that and I completely messed it up.” he was closer to you now.

“M’Baku, if you knew how I felt about you, why didn’t you ever say anything? Why did you go back to Wakanda?” you asked genuinely confused.

He didn’t answer, so you waited and waited and waited.

“Damnit, M’Baku!” you fumed as you brushed past him. he grabbed your wrist and spun you around so that you were facing him again. Before you could react, his lips were on yours. They were harsher than you thought they would be. You squeaked and twisted yourself out of his grasp slapping him for what he’d just done.

“Seriously? I can’t believe you just… did you kiss me just to stop me from leaving?” you were upset. He’d never kissed you before, this was not how this was supposed to happen.

He looked torn, still in shock from when you slapped him and from what he just did. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He took a step towards you, and you took one back shaking your head.

“Did you kiss me just to stop me from leaving?” you repeated.

“Yes, I needed you to stay and listen to what I have to say,” he admitted. “Please listen?”

“You have five minutes,” you responded after a few moments. 

He watched you for a few seconds, not sure if you were really going to stay. Once he was satisfied that you were, he began speaking.

“I’ve known that you were in love with me for about four years now,” he admitted. “It came as a shock because how could such an amazing woman as yourself love me? But the more I got to know you, the more I understood. Going back to Wakanda was the hardest thing that I’ve ever had to do. Leaving you here nearly killed me, but I had to go home. There were some things that I had to take care of. I was always going to come back to you, but I needed Wakanda to be safe first. Y/N, I’ve been in love with you since the day that I met you. I’ve told you so much about Wakanda and I wanted to make sure that it was still true when I brought you to see it. It took me long enough, but I’ve come back for the one thing that I left here. You.”

You watched him for a moment, “Come here.”

“No, you’re gonna hit me,” he laughed, and you rolled your eyes.

“I promise I won’t,” you replied and smiled when he walked over to you. “What does this mean for us?”

“What this means, Y/N, is that I would love for you to come to Wakanda,” he replied as he bent down to kiss you. “Say yes, Y/N.”

His lips were inching closer, a smile playing his lips. You closed your eyes and angled your lips toward his. Did you want to go to Wakanda? Is this what you wanted?

“Say yes, Y/N,” he whispered again.

You had no reason to stay and you were finally getting what you wanted. Why would you stay here?

 

“Yes.”

 

  
Kuhle ukukubona, mhlobo- It’s good to see you, friend.

ndiyabulela kuba nokuza- thank you for coming.


End file.
